


[PodFic] Counting Down

by WinterKoala



Series: Counting Down [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlock AU, Sherlock Podfic, prompt, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock PODFIC called Counting Down.</p><p>"Molly ran her finger gently over the timer on her wrist absentmindedly, feeling the light bump and cool sensation of the timer. She hated it. She truly did, because it served no purpose but to make her feel more miserable as time passes. She hated how everyone fussed over their timers, talked about how they had met their soul mate, but more than anything, she hated it when everyone asked to see hers. Ps. The rating is M because in the later chapters, there would be graphic description of violence. Erm, perhaps no smut because I don't write good smut." - Xspica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Counting Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764982) by [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica). 



### Work Text:

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRc0V1dFpuZlgtMTA/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 7.66 MB | **Duration:** 8 min 18 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://download1582.mediafire.com/u115bo7q7npg/i6nhlamvnrbyqcr/CountingDownCh1.mp3) | **Size:** 7.66 MB | **Duration:** 8 min 18 Sec |Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** Xspica

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work: [Counting Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1764982/chapters/3775411)  
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~“I don’t care how you did this,” She said as she flung the documents down onto the table, scattering into a mess. “But this,” she pointed at the ground forcefully and emphasized her words with equal force, “is my lab. So I would very much appreciate it if you would keep to the rules and not a mess of my place. Do you understand?” 
> 
> Sherlock made no effort to reply her and Molly frowned. “Are you even listening to me?” Molly was close to yelling by now.~ XSpica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes in links please let me know. I posted this early in the morning and I still haven't had my cup of caffeine yet.

### Work Text:

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRZm5ad3diQXZBSkE/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 6.23 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 43 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://download1522.mediafire.com/fsaydpsxsx0g/k44n6xtzrn3qrs5/CountingDownCh2.mp3) | **Size:** 6.23 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 43 Sec |Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** Xspica

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work: [Counting Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1764982/chapters/3775411)  
  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time Molly met Mycroft was many years after working with Sherlock and that was the first time she knew about the existence of Sherlock’s brother. Molly had to admit that they didn’t exactly meet under the best situation. Unless one considers spending Christmas in a morgue the best way to celebrate the holiday." Xspica

### Work Text:

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRaW9UcEhwbmZ4bTg/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 6.89 MB | **Duration:** 7 min 27 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kpcc471gxmkjz8z/CountingDownCh3.mp3) | **Size:** 6.89 MB | **Duration:** 7 min 27 Sec |Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** Xspica

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work: [Counting Down Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1764982/chapters/3873415)  
  
---|---


End file.
